Le bonheur: Raison ou Coeur?
by Polichinelle SGC
Summary: Et si Jack avait réagit...


Spoiler : On se pose la question, et si Jack avait réagit au lieu de faire le c** lorsque le vrai c** de p.e.t.e. a demandé Sam en mariage.

Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi à par les quelques idées (peu originale je vous l'accorde) qui sont sorties de ma tête.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première ff toute catégories confondues. Donc soyez indulgents SVP.

Bonne Lecture !!!

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Le bonheur vient de la raison ou le cœur ?

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle soit toujours mise à l'épreuve ? Une fois c'était avec Martouf, lorsqu'il avait fallut qu'elle se souvienne des souvenir de Jolinar sur cette planète prison. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir mais n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Puis lors du test Zatarc, alors qu'elle avait été obligée de tuer Martouff malgré qu'il vienne de lui dire que ce n'était pas seulement les souvenir de Jolinar qui étaient en elle qui l'attirait.

Puis le colonel, combien de fois elle avait cru le perdre. Lorsqu'il avait téléchargé la mémoire de la bibliothèque des Ancien la première fois et avait du aller voir les Asgards pour qu'ils l'aident. La fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en Antarctique où ils avaient découvert la deuxième porte. Elle avait du l'abandonner car il était blessé et elle devait aller chercher du secoure. La fois où il avait était infecté par un virus et qu'il avait fallut l'implantation d'un Tock'râ pour le soigner. Lorsqu'il avait été torturé par Baal pendant des jours, des semaines. Lorsqu'il avait atterrie sur une lune envoyé là-bas par un système des Furlings et qu'elle l'avait cherché pendant plus de 2 mois. Et aussi, lors de l'attaque d'Anubis, où pour survivre à la mémoire des Anciens téléchargée dans son cerveau, une seconde fois, il avait était obligé de s'enfermer dans la glace.

Et maintenant, il lui reprochait de vouloir accéder au bonheur ??? Non, ce n'est pas juste. Il pense que je lui suis acquise, que même s'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, je ne chercherai pas ailleurs et lui serait toujours fidèle. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

La vision que j'ai eue de mon père lorsque j'étais coincée sur le Prométhée dans ce nuage de gaz m'a fait réfléchir.

Je ne suis plus si jeune que ça. Oui, j'aime mon métier, j'aime être sur le terrain et botter les fesses des Goa'uld comme IL le dirait. Mais je veux avoir une famille, un marrie qui m'aime, des enfants aussi. Et je sais que Pete peut m'apporter tous cela. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, qu'il m'aime et que lui aussi veut une famille.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas encore répondu OUI. Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait 2 semaines que j'ai sa bague et que je ne peux pas me décider. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que la première personne à qui je demande conseil, c'est lui. Jack O'neill.

Est-ce que franchement, je pensais qu'il allait me dire « Non, Sam, ne l'épousez pas, je vous aime je vais démissionner pour vous et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer désormais ! ». Non mais franchement, je suis bien naïve lorsque cela le concerne. Et puis, même s'il m'avait dit cela, qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ? Après tout, c'est juste mon supérieur, peut être un ami. Mais c'est tout. Non décidément, je ne me comprends plus.

Mais si …? Mais si jamais il me l'avait dit. Si jamais, Jack avait, pour une fois écouté son cœur. Si jamais, comme lors du test zatarc, lorsqu'on avait perdu la mémoire, lorsqu'on a régressé en primitif, si jamais, comme dans ma vision sur le Prométhée, si jamais, … il avait fait ne serres se qu'un geste. Peut être que j'aurai fait le deuxième et ainsi, peut être que je pourrais être heureuse. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, Pete est gentil, il est beau, il est parfait, mais ce n'est pas d'un homme parfait dont je suis amoureuse. C'est d'un homme fort, charismatique, qui ne se laisse jamais décourager, qui est près à tout pour moi, qui a un sourire merveilleux et surtout qui me regarde comme jamais personne ne me regarde ; comme jamais personne ne pourra me regarder, comme si une bulle se créait, que l'on est seul au monde. Ce regard dont rêve toutes les femmes sans parfois ne pouvoir ne l'obtenir qu'une seul fois, ce regard qui dit en même temps, je vous veux, je vous protègerai, je ne peux me détacher de vous, je ferai et serai tout pour vous comme vous l'êtes pour moi, Je Vous Aime.

Bref, son regard à lui, à Jack, à Mon général Jack O'neill.

Cela fait des années que je rêve de pouvoir vous le dire :

« Général, Je vous aime Jack O'neill »

?? : C'est pour cela Lieutenant –Colonel que je reviens de Washington où j'ai remis personnellement ma lettre de démission au Président des Etats-Unis qui l'a accepté.

Surprise, Sam se retourne et voit Jack dans l'encadrement de l'entré de son labo. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit qu'elle l'aimait à haute voix, de ça non plus elle n'en était pas sûr.

J : Et bien Sam ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

S : Et … de… enfin… je… c'est-à-dire…

Elle n'en revenait pas. Apparemment, elle avait bien entendu, et bien compris. C'est un rêve ? Après c'être coincé le doigt dans son tiroir pour vérifier, elle pouvait jurer, de par sa douleur, qu'elle était bien réveillée.

J : (inquiet) Sam ?

Il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était tellement rare et là, 2 fois de suite. C'en était trop. Elle ne pu supporter le choc.

J : (se précipitant sur le téléphone) : Une équipe médical au labo du colonel Carter d'urgence !!! (à Sam) Sam, Sam, … Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Ses doigts caressaient doucement la joue du colonel. Des frissons lui parcourraient tout le corps. Leur peau, l'une sur l'autre, des gestes de douceur et de tendresse sans penser à ce fichu règlement. Et son regard, à la fois plein d'inquiétude pour elle et surtout, d'amour et de passion.

Alors que l'équipe médicale arrivait, Jack pris délicatement la scientifique dans ses bras pour l'installer sur le brancard. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour laisser la place au docteur de faire son travail, Sam saisit la main de Jack qui la regarda avec envie.

Elle se redressa et toujours sans lui lâcher la main :

S : Je vais bien, fausse alerte, juste un peu de fatigue, vous pouvez y aller je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Docteur : Colonel, un malaise n'est jamais rien, je veux vous examiner.

S (en regardant Jack) : Je vais bien, c'est juste un petit choc mais maintenant, je suis sûr que je vais aller très bien.

Jack fit alors signe au docteur, qu'il s'occupait d'elle, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Alors, l'équipe médical repartie laissant seuls l'ex-général et le colonel. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui leur parût une éternité, Sam brisa le silence :

S : J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Maintenant, tout va bien aller ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

J : Si tu accepte un retraité pour mari, alors oui. En disant cela, il lui avait pris les mains et la regardait au fond des yeux.

S : OUI j'accepte, j'en ai toujours rêvait. Dit-elle en voulant plonger dans son regard.

J : Tu sais que je suis ronchon ?

S : J'ai eu quelques années pour m'y habituer.

J : Je ronfle, …

S : Moi aussi.

J : Je suis bien plus vieux que toi…

S : Avec tes blagues de gamin ça fait une moyenne.

J : Tu es bien sûr de ta décision?

S : Cela fait des années que j'en suis convaincue. » et tout en rapprochant son visage du sien, elle lui murmura : « Je t'aime Jack. »

Ils étaient tellement proches que leur souffle se mélangeait et en un instant, d'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, en faisant passer, dans ce contact, tous leurs sentiments accumulés depuis tout ce temps.

Maintenant, elle en était sûr, elle avait droit au bonheur, au bonheur avec Jack.

Fin. Enfin…………

Au même moment, dans la salle de contrôle, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie. Toute la base c'était retrouvé devant les écrans de contrôles où l'on voyait les images filmées dans le labo du colonel Carter. En effet, après que Jack ai renvoyé l'équipe médical, toute la base n'avait pas tardée à être au courant de ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Et depuis le temps, tout le monde avait hâte de voir ça.

Ils étaient tous aux anges et Daniel plus que les autres car au jeu des paris sur la date de la déclaration de Jack, c'est lui qui avait gagné. Facile, dès qu'il avait su que Pete avait demandait Sam en mariage, Jack ne pouvait faire autrement.

The END

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews, j'aimerai avoir tous vos avis. Que vous ayez appréciez, détestez ou que ça ne vous ai rien fait. Merki !!!!


End file.
